The Reluctant Heroes
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Dua kerajaan yang tak pernah akur; Raja Irvin dengan licik memerintah Rivaille untuk menculik pemimpin pasukan kerajaan musuh. Dan tanpa disadarinya, di balik punggungnya, ada kisah cinta yang terjalin. AU, fantasy.


Awalnya, kerajaan Shiganshina dan kerajaan Trost adalah dua kerajaan besar yang akur. Dengan kekayaan alam yang melimpah dan para penduduk yang ramah, bisa dibilang, kerajaan mereka sangat sejahtera.

Namun, di tahun 840, semuanya berubah. Kedua kerajaan ini menjadi musuh. Perang terus terjadi, memakan banyak korban jiwa. Meski begitu, sampai sekarang tak pernah ada rakyat mereka yang mengerti penyebab peperangan tersebut. Kedua raja dari masing-masing kerajaan menyembunyikan pencetus perang karena bersifat pribadi dan rahasia. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan ada yang tahu—

—bahwa semuanya terjadi karena ulah seorang pria dari kerajaan Shiganshina.

.

**The Reluctant Heroes**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: AU, fantasy! RivaiEren! OOC, typo(s), etc.**

**Thank you for Keikoku Yuki.**

**Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Kerajaan Shiganshina, 850

.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu bot cokelat di sepanjang koridor berlapis karpet merah keemasan. Kedua mata emeraldnya menatap lurus pintu megah di ujung koridor yang dijaga oleh dua orang pria bertubuh kekar.

"Eren Jaeger?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya, itu aku." Jawab si pemuda.

"Anda telah ditunggu oleh Yang Mulia Raja Bertholdt." Mereka pun membukakan pintu kayu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas.

Pemuda bernama Eren itu melangkah kakinya dengan mantap memasuki ruang tahta kerajaan, yang seluruhnya dilapisi karpet merah marun. Di singgasana, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah ramah melempar senyum kepadanya.

"Ada perlu apa Yang Mulia memanggil saya kemari?" Eren berlutut di depan singgasana, kepalan tangan kanannya ditepukkan ke dada kiri.

"Aku berterimakasih banyak atas jasa-jasamu, saudara Eren Jaeger. Berkatmu, kita tak pernah kalah dalam perang." Ujar Bertholdt. "Aku mengharapkan usahamu berikutnya. Berusahalah."

"Baik, jika Yang Mulia meminta." Eren bangkit berdiri. "Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Dan, Jaeger, aku minta kau lebih berhati-hati."

"Kenapa, Yang Mulia?"

"Baru-baru ini, kerajaan Trost melantik pemimpin pasukan perang yang baru. Dia adalah prajurit tangguh, yang konon bisa mengalahkan seratus prajurit perang." Jelas Bertholdt. "Juga, mereka merekrut seorang remaja lelaki yang terkenal pintar untuk menjadi pembuat strategi. Aku merasa bahwa kita tidak akan bisa menang mudah seperti perang tahun lalu."

"Yang Mulia," Eren menyela, "kalau anda mengatakan pemimpin pasukan perang Trost yang baru bisa mengalahkan seratus prajurit perang, apa itu berlaku untuk saya?"

"Aku yakin tidak."

"Saya juga." Eren membungkuk dalam. "Yang Mulia tenang saja, kalau saya pasti bisa menghadapinya."

"Aku berharap banyak padamu, Jaeger. Kau boleh pergi." Kata Bertholdt sambil tersenyum lebar—pemimpin pasukannya ini memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Saya pamit undur diri, Yang Mulia." Eren menepukkan kepalan tangannya ke dada kiri, pertanda homat, sebelum keluar dari ruang tahta tersebut.

.

~oOo~

"Eren?"

Eren menghentikan langkah kakinya, saat dia melihat kepala seorang gadis menyembul dari celah pintu yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Ah, Mikasa, ada apa?" Eren tersenyum melihat wajah adik perempuannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Raja Bertholdt?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah cemas. "Apa dia memerintahmu untuk berperang lagi?"

Eren terkekeh. Dia lalu mengelus kepala Mikasa. "Tenang sajalah. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa kok."

"Bukan itu! Eren, kau itu kakakku! Satu-satunya saudaraku! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, seperti kita kehilangan ayah dan ibu!" teriaknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mengingat masa lalu memang selalu membuat hati mereka perih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikasa. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Eren makin mengacak rambut hitam kelam Mikasa. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa kehilangan keluarga untuk yang kedua kali."

"Janji?" Mikasa mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, yang langsung dibalas oleh Eren.

"Ya. Aku janji."

.

~oOo~

.

.

Kerajaan Trost, 850.

.

Pria berambut pirang klimis itu berdiri di singgasananya, menatap ketiga prajuritnya yang berlutut di hadapannya, dengan kepalan tangan kanan diletak di dada kiri.

"Kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian yang telah bergabung dengan kesatuan angkatan perang kita." Pria itu mulai berpidato. "Aku ingin kita mulai membicarakan strategi perang sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mendapat malu dengan kalah telak di perang setahun yang lalu."

"A-ano, Raja Irvin?"

"Apa kau ingin berbicara sesuatu, saudara Armin Arlert?" yang dipanggil Raja Irvin itu menatap pemuda pirang bertubuh kecil yang masih berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kalau anda mau, saya sudah memikirkan sebuah strategi sejak semalam." Ujarnya.

"Angkat kepalamu, dan beritahu aku rencanamu, saudara Arlert." Perintahnya.

Armin mengangkat wajahnya, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Irvin. "Sebelumnya, saya ingin bertanya pada anda. Saya ingin tahu penyebab kekalahan kerajaan ini tahun lalu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menurut saya, jika kita merampas keunggulan kerajaan Shiganshina atau mempelajarinya, kemungkinan kerajaan kita akan menang seratus persen." Jawab Armin.

"Soal itu.."

"Eren Jaeger." Mendadak, pemuda berambut hitam yang berlutut di sebelah Armin mengangkat suara. "Pemimpin pasukan perang kerajaan Shiganshina. Aku sudah mendengarnya tahun lalu. Dia mengalahkan seratus prajurit kerajaan ini hanya seorang diri."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh saudara Rivaille." Irvin mengangguk. "Benar, selama ini kehadiran seorang Eren Jaeger menghambat kita untuk menerobos pertahanan kerajaan Shiganshina."

"Apa sebaiknya kita bunuh saja?" seorang lelaki berambut cokelat susu yang berlutut di samping Rivaille menyela. "Lebih cepat dan mudah."

"Jangan gegabah, Kirschtein." Komentar Rivaille. "Menurutku, Eren Jaeger bukan satu-satunya prajurit terkuat di kerajaan Shiganshina. Tidak terlalu berbeda jika kita membunuhnya."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"A-ano, kalau pendapat saya, akan lebih baik jika kita menculiknya. Dengan begitu, kita bisa mempelajari kekuatannya dan pasti akan berguna untuk kerajaan kita." Usul Armin.

Hening menyelimuti sesaat ketika Irvin mengelus dagunya dan berpikir.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk." Sahut Irvin, seringai terukir jelas di wajahnya. "Saudara Rivaille, aku serahkan tugas ini padamu, selaku pemimpin pasukan kerajaan yang baru."

"Siap!"

"Dan satu hal," Irvin berdehem, "aku tidak menginginkan kegagalan. Aku ingin semua berjalan sempurna. Seandainya kau gagal, apa yang kau pertaruhkan?"

Rivaille berpikir sejenak. "Kalau saya gagal, Yang Mulia, penggallah kepala saya. Saya yakin bahwa saya tidak pernah dan tidak akan gagal." Tegasnya.

"Aku suka dengan tekadmu, saudara Rivaille." Dia menyeringai lebih lebar. "Nah, sekarang, pasukan, BUBAR! Kuperintahkan kalian menyiapkan kuda dan pasukan yang lain sekarang juga! Kita akan melaksanakan rencana penculikan ini sekarang juga! Dan ingat, tujuan kita hanya menculik, usahakan jangan memancing peperangan, apalagi sampai menimbulkan korban jiwa! Mengerti?"

"Siap! Dimengerti, Yang Mulia!" sontak mereka menepukkan kepalan tangan kanan mereka ke dada kiri, dan segera pamit undur diri dari ruang tahta kerajaan Trost. Dengan kebanggaan bersemayam di dalam diri masing-masing.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa rencana ini adalah awal perang besar.

.

Rivaille menuggangi kuda hitamnya dengan tenang. Langkahnya pelan, sekalipun dia akan melaksanakan rencana penyergapan. Dia menerawang—rencana sudah sempurna, formasi sudah diatur, dia yakin bahwa dia takkan kehilangan kepalanya.

Dia berjalan di paling belakang, sementara sekumpulan prajurit bawahannya berada di depan. Mereka saat ini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaan Shiganshina.

Sementara di kerajaan Shiganshina sendiri, sang penasehat raja tengah mengamati menggunakan teropong di balkon menara.

"Mereka sudah dekat. Tampaknya mereka berniat mengadakan perang. Mungkin membalas dendam tahun lalu." Kata si penasehat, yang bertubuh kekar dan berambut pirang.

"Di mana Jaeger?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Para pelayan sudah mengabarinya,dia ada di istal, bersama prajurit lainnya."

"Tidak." Sela Bertholdt. "Yang lain tidak usah. Cukup Jaeger saja yang diturunkan."

Si penasehat menyernyit. "Tapi, Yang Mulia, kenap—"

"Lihatlah jumlah prajurit yang mereka kirimkan. Hanya sekitar dua puluh orang. Sepertinya mereka meremehkan kita. Akan kita buktikan kalau kita tidak selemah itu, dengan mengirim Jaeger sendiri ke pertempuran. Dia pasti bisa, dua puluh orang bukanlah tandingannya." Jelas Bertholdt.

"Baiklah, kalau Yang Mulia bilang begitu. Saya akan memberitahukannya." Dan si penasehat segera pergi dari balkon dan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju istal. Sepeninggalan penasehatnya, Bertholdt kembali mengamati melalui teropong.

"Irvin.. apa yang kau rencanakan?"

.

~oOo~

Rivaille menyeringai saat dilihatnya pintu gerbang kerajaan Shiganshina terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang menaiki seekor kuda cokelat, dengan pedang di kedua tangannya, dan tatapan berang yang ditujukan pada seluruh tentara musuhnya itu.

"Kalian.. mau apa kalian datang kemari?" dia berteriak penuh amarah. "Kalian berniat membalas dendam? Lalu, kenapa jumlah kalian sedikit sekali? Apa kalian meremehkan kami?" Eren mengangkat satu pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kalau itu yang kalian mau…"

Slap.

Kuda-kuda tentara kerajaan Trost segera maju. Eren menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, namun yang didapatinya adalah, seluruh tentara itu—kecuali Rivaille—memacu kuda mereka berlari melewatinya. Eren menoleh, terkejut.

"Apa?"

Tanpa disadarinya, dari belakang, Rivaille mempercepat langkah kudanya. Lalu, dengan cekatan, dia melompat dan mendarat di bokong kuda cokelat yang dinaiki Eren. Belum sempat Eren menoleh untuk melihat keadaan, mendadak Rivaille mengalungkan tangan kanannya di leher Eren, mencekiknya. Rivaille merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil sebuah saputangan yang sudah dibubuhi obat bius. Dia langsung menutup hidung dan mulut Eren dengan saputangan itu.

"Ap—sial, apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Eren mengerang di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang dirasa makin lama makin menghilang.

"Bocah, kau tak perlu tahu. Prioritas utamaku hanyalah untuk menangkapmu, tidak lebih." Kata Rivaille dengan suara beratnya yang khas.

Eren tak kuat lagi. Akhirnya kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, kedua kelopak matanya menutup rapat. Rivaille menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Rencana mereka berhasil seratus persen.

.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Rencananya begini. Kita akan mengirimkan dua puluh prajurit ke kerajaan Shiganshina. Kurasa, mereka akan mengira kita meremehkan mereka dengan mengirim jumlah pasukan yang sedikit. Dan pastinya mereka akan mengirim satu orang saja, yaitu Eren Jaeger, untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak lemah. Saat itulah, prajurit lainnya langsung maju, menjauhkan Eren Jaeger dari kerajaan. Dan Rivaille bertugas untuk menyergapnya. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menculiknya tanpa perlu bertarung." Jelas Armin._

"_Tapi, apa itu akan berhasil?" tanya Jean Kirschtein mendadak._

"_Entahlah, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba." Jawabnya. "Kemungkinannya hanya lima puluh persen, tergantung bagaimana Raja Bertholdt menanggapi alasan kita mengirim sedikit pasukan."_

"_Tidak ada salahnya kita coba." Kata Rivaille. "Berarti, aku harus berada di posisi paling belakang, ya?"_

"_Ya. Dan kau harus bergerak cepat, atau Eren Jaeger akan menebasmu." Kata Armin._

"_Jangan meremehkanku. Aku takkan mungkin bisa lalai." Kata Rivaille sambil memasang jubahnya dan mengambil pedang. "Ayo kita lakukan."_

.

~oOo~

"Raja Bertholdt, gawat!" sang penasehat itu berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang tahta raja.

"Ada apa, saudara Reiner?" tanya Bertholdt tenang, meski saat itu firasat buruk telah menyelimutinya.

"Gawat, ternyata kita tertipu! Maksud dari kedatangan mereka adalah untuk menculik Eren Jaeger! Sepertinya mereka beranggapan bahwa kita akan mengira mereka meremehkan kita karena mengirim jumlah pasukan yang sedikit, sehingga kita hanya menurunkan Eren Jaeger ke lapangan! Kita sudah termakan rencananya mentah-mentah!" Reiner tampak benar-benar panik. Begitupun dengan Bertholdt, meski ia menyembunyikannya dengan wajah tenang.

"Reiner, katakan pada para prajurit lain untuk memperkuat pertahanan kerajaan. Dan beritahu pada Annie, untuk menjaga Mikasa lebih ketat. Pasti maksud mereka menculik Eren Jaeger adalah untuk melemahkan pertahanan kita, sehingga kita bisa diterobos dengan mudah." Titah Bertholdt.

"Siap, Yang Mulia." Reiner menepukkan kepalan tangan kanan ke dada kirinya, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan, tanpa menyadari bahwa di balik pintu, Mikasa menguping seluruh pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin.. Eren.."

.

.

**TBC**

.

A/N: Holaa~ saya kembali lagi di fandom SnK :D Ini fanfic RivaiEren Romance saya yang pertama (yang sebelumnya Humor/Parody). Dan saya nekat publish fic multichap (lagi). Semoga saya bisa update teratur.

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kakak **Keikoku Yuki**, atas izin (karena beberapa adegan di fic ini terinspirasi dari fic miliknya) dan dukungannya. Terimakasih banyak ya :D

.

Di dalam fic ini, saya membuat Eren dan Mikasa sebagai kakak beradik kandung. Jadi kedekatan mereka berdua hanya sebatas kakak beradik. Eren sister complex sementara Mikasa brother complex. Mereka saling melindungi karena masa lalu mereka (saya gak mau spoiler. Di chapter-chapter mendatang akan dijelaskan). Meskipun saya ErenMika shipper, tapi khusus di fic ini, saya buat full yaoi :D (kebetulan saya ini Half Fujoshi).

.

Berniat meninggalkan review?


End file.
